Halloween One Shot 2010
by aidenadams13
Summary: Amu and Nagihiko are throwing a Halloween party for the guardians! Will it end in romance?


Amu walked through the glass door of the royal garden, her Chara's were close behind and chatting away. She carefully poked her head in and looked around.

"whew, no one's here yet. Now it's time to call Nagi" Amu said in relief. Nagi had already told her about him being Nadeshiko and all. It took her a while to get used to the idea, but about a week later Amu was cool with it.

"call him already! We need to start!" ran cheered while waving her pom poms. Amu sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number that had become so familiar lately, what with all the planning and all.

"hey Nagi!" Amu cheered after a few rings and a gentle hello from the other line.

"hi Amu-Chan Are you ready?" Nagihiko asked politely. Amu smiled at the warmth she felt from hearing Nagihiko's rich voice that had become deeper as time passed.

"yup! I'm already in the garden and no ones here yet so everything is good!" she answered happily. Amu heard a light chuckle on the other end.

"okay I'll be there soon, I have to finish up in the classroom and I can help you." he said. Amu giggled at the sound of the teacher yelling at him to get of the phone and finish cleaning.

"i gotta go, but I'll be there in a bit. Oh! And if anyone does come tell them to go help the caretaker, I got him in on our little surprise too." Amu giggled a little more.

"always thinking eh, Nagi?" she asked well aware of the answer. Nagihiko was so dependable, he always thought of everything, and was always there to help a friend. Amu felt a little twinge in her heart to only think of Nagihiko as a friend. She shook the thought from her head, it's not like she never thought like that before in fact she usually wanted to think of Nagihiko as way more than her friend, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship so she always kept it to herself.

"ha ha, guess so." he mused. Amu grinned and sat down at the table. She giggled a bit more after hearing many commands from Nagihiko's teacher from the other end of the line. She heard Nagihiko sigh.

"alright you better go before he makes you clean his _house _too." Amu said while giggling.

"alright see you soon bye!" Nagihiko said hurriedly

"'Kay bye!" Amu replied. After a few seconds she heard a dial tone signaling that he had hung up. Amu smiled to herself as she shut her phone.

"whatcha smiling about desu?" Suu asked while floating in front of Amu

"nothing." Amu said defensively while blushing.

"Amu's having naughty thoughts about her and Nagi-Kun..." Miki teased. Amu's blush got deeper.

"Am not!" she defended

"are too!" Miki argued.

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

"are to-"

"shaddup! desu!" Amu and her blue haired Chara heard. They both turned their heads to see Suu covering her mouth and blushing. Amu and her other three Chara's sweat dropped.

"um Suu. I think you've been playing with Eru-Chan too much lately." Dia said floating over and putting her hand on Suu's shoulder. Suu simply nodded and flew back into her egg.

"alright quit bickering and let's get started!" ran cheered waving her pom poms again. Amu sighed.

"i guess we could start a little." Amu said standing up. She walked over to the cardboard box that she and Nagihiko had hidden by the fountain yesterday. She opened the flaps to reveal decorations of orange and black, just like how her grandmother had always had her house decorated when ever she went to America to visit. Amu smiled at the memory of her late grandmother and missed how her grandfather would make her dress in ridiculous costumes and how the little kids would always come to the door and have small talk with the old couple while her grandmother would stuff their bags with candy. Amu chuckled a little at how immature her grandparents were and felt a small tear run down her cheek. Normally she would bat away the tear and insist she didn't care, but there was no one around and she missed them dearly. It wasn't until a gentle rumble of a voice interrupted her thoughts that she began to feel self conscious.

"Amu-Chan! Where are you!" Nagihiko's voice filled the garden.

"here!" Amu called, not trusting her voice enough to say a full sentence. Even saying one word made her throat hurt and her eyes water. She heard Nagihiko's footsteps coming towards her.

"hey, Amu-Chan I ran into the other guardians and told them to help out-" his voice stopped when he saw Amu on her knees with tear stained cheeks. He acted immediately and quickly sat down beside her.

"what's wrong Amu-Chan? Did something happen?" he asked with worry dripping from every syllable. Amu shook her head as more tears came down.

"i-it j-" Amu stopped and cleared her throat. "no, it's just that seeing these reminds me of my grandparents." Amu said picking up a string of orange pumpkin shaped lights and holding it close to her chest. Nagihiko's heart filled with pity. Amu was still upset about her grandparents death about a month ago, and seeing her sad was eating him from the inside out. Nagihiko acted completely on instinct and pulled Amu into his lap and hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Amu was shocked from the sudden movement but then melted into Nagihiko's chest and cried even harder.

"shh... it's okay..." Nagihiko said lightly as he rocked Amu and ran his fingers through her hair. Her sobs quieted and soon was reduced to small hiccups and whimpers. After Amu had quit crying Nagihiko stopped rocking her but continued to run his fingers through her bubble gum colored hair. Every tear that ran down Amu's cheek stabbed Nagihiko deep in the heart. Amu sniffled a little then sat up out of  
Nagihiko's grip. He reluctantly let go of her and let her turn to face him. Amu wasn't surprised to see a worried face on Nagihiko's face. She smiled an appreciative grin and nodded to him.

"thank you Nagi, you're the only one I can trust to show my real character to." Amu said placing her hand on his and giving him a heart melting smile. Nagihiko couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"anytime Amu-Chan, I'll always be there to help, I promise." he said grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it a little. They exchanged smile again and sat there together for a few more moments.

"alright let's get started, the caretaker can only keep the others busy for a little while." Nagihiko said giving Amu's hand one more squeeze and helping her up off the ground. Amu looked around.

"now where did our Chara's run off this time?" she asked putting the lights back in the box. Nagihiko chuckled a little and pointed into a random direction.

"there." Nagihiko said pointing at the table. Amu laughed at the sight of Ran, Tenmari, Suu, and Dia dancing while Miki showed rhythm her drawings and flirting with him. Nagihiko picked up the box and brought it over to the table.

"alright guys let's get started." Amu said as she pulled out a handful of decorations. Soon Amu, Nagihiko, and their Chara's were going around the garden decorating the glass building with orange, black, gray, skulls, pumpkins, ghosts, and witches. After about an hour the entire royal garden was completely decorated and Nagihiko and Amu along with their Chara's were already changed into their costumes. Ran wore a witches costume with a conical hat and black dress with a broom stick. Suu was an angel with wings and a halo, a truly fitting costume for the well mannered, motherly Chara. Dia was a genie with a purple veil and a belly shirt with Lacey bottoms. Miki was a cop with a blue and black uniform and a star shaped badge on her chest. Tenmari was a fairy she had curly blue wings and a short blue dress with elf shoes on her feet. Rhythm was a vampire in his mouth were fake fangs and a cape was draped over his slacks and white button up shirt. Amu was a doctor with short green shorts and a white tank top under a long white lab coat, she wore a pair of black combat boots and her hair in a high ponytail held up by a green ribbon. She also wore a pair of generic drug store glasses. Nagihiko was a were wolf. He had brown fuzzy ears on top of his head and a tail attached to the back belt loop of his pants. Amu had put brown and black face paint on him to look like a cute dog. She giggled when he started scratching at the fake ears to cheer her up.

Meanwhile with the others.

"i just got a message from Fujisaki-Kun, you guys can go to the royal garden now." the caretaker said shutting his phone. The other guardians stood up and walked out to the garden. When they got there they were all in for a surprise. There were cobwebs and spiders, ghosts and witches, pumpkins and skulls.

"what's going on dechu?" Pepe asked floating around. The rest of them shrugged and kept on walking. They all jumped when they saw Nagihiko jump out at them.

"awooooo!" Nagihiko howled. Amu walked up behind him.

"happy Halloween everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"what's Halloween?" Rima asked. Nagihiko and Amu smiled.

"Halloween is when everyone dresses up in different costumes and go around door to door saying trick or treat and they get candy." Amu explained. Tadase, Kukai, and Rima nodded.

"wait, they get candy for saying trick or treat? Yaya's never heard of this." Yaya said thinking about the possibility of getting free candy for saying three little words. Nagihiko chuckled a little.

"it's an American holiday that Amu used to celebrate with her late grandparents." Nagihiko explained. Then Yaya understood, the Americans were always coming up with dumb holidays like that.

"well, let's not stand around! We have a party!" Amu said grabbing hold of Yaya's wrist and dragging her inside. The whole evening was spent laughing, playing games, taking pictures, and of course eating candy until everyone felt sick to their stomachs.

"bye guys! That was so much fun! Yaya wants to do this every year now!" Yaya said as she was leaving. Amu smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye Hinamori, Fujisaki! Thanks for the party it was awesome!"

"bye Kukai!" Amu said as he walked out to walk Yaya home. He waved behind him and shut the door.

"i have to go too." Tadase said gathering his things. "would you like a ride home Mashiro-San?" he asked Rima.

"will you two be okay cleaning up? I mean, we did leave a big mess." Rima said walking over to Tadase. Nagihiko chuckled a little.

"we'll be fine. Bye guys!" he said as they walked away. Amu sighed.

"worst part of Halloween..." she said. Nagihiko handed her a broom.

"... the clean up." he finished for her. She smiled and laughed softly. They got to work and soon the only thing left to remind them of that evening was a box full of decorations. Amu sighed as she sat down in the chair.

"so much work-desu." Suu said as she went inside her egg soon followed by her sisters.

"Goodnight Amu-Chan." Dia said as she closed her egg. Amu sat back and watched as Tenmari and rhythm floated into their own eggs.

"here you go Amu-Chan" Nagihiko said as he handed her a cup of tea and held onto one for himself.

"Thank you Nagi." Amu said in relief as she took a sip. He smiled and took a sip of his own tea.

"oh! Yeah I almost forgot!" Amu exclaimed as she set her saucer and cup down onto the table.

"what?" Nagihiko asked, only to be shocked a moment later when Amu placed her lips on his cheek. His face instantly flushed bright red.

"Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done this without you." Amu said bringing Nagihiko out of his stun. He smiled and nodded while still blushing.

"you're welcome, I think your grandparents would be proud of us." Nagihiko said giving Amu a smile that made her blush too. She smiled back and nodded.

"oh, here before _I _forget." Nagihiko said emphasizing the 'I'. he pulled a small red ribbon out of his pocket and replaced the green one that held Amu's hair up.

"Hey! That's the ribbon you wore as Nadeshiko!" Amu said playing with the thin strip of red silk. Nagihiko smiled and nodded.

"yup! Now it's yours. I was meaning to give it to you sooner but couldn't seem to remember to bring it." he said chuckling.

"i guess you don't think of _everything._" Amu laughed. Nagihiko smiled and nodded. Then he quickly placed a kiss on Amu's right cheek.

"I think of _you._" he whispered into her ear. She blushed so hard that the color of her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair.

"N-Nagi I-" she was cut off by something soft and warm against her lips. Her eyes shot open as Nagihiko kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After about a minute lack of oxygen took it's toll and they had to break for air. Nagihiko smiled.

"i love you too Amu-Chan." Nagihiko said smiling. Amu smiled and scoffed amused.

"Best Halloween ever."

**that's it my Halloween one shot! Sorry it's a day late but I just got my computer fixed so I hope you enjoyed it and my sick twisted and sarcastic humor. Chapter two of reverse Shugo Chara will be up later today, but right now I'm going to sleep because it's 1:51 AM Standard Alaskan Time. Yes I live in Alaska people. No I do NOT live in an igloo. I love in a _house_ like the rest of you...**

**anyway please read and review. And as always if I get requests I will add on to it. Be nice it's my first one shot!**

**R&R**

**Oyasumi! (Goodnight in Japanese)**


End file.
